


Nothing More

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kikyou's life moves along in front of her and she has to let go.





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> includes hints to a character from the manga, _Rin-Ne_. Written for the "Courage" theme at [](https://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/profile)[iy_wiltedrose](https://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/)

Kikyou has risen from the dead, only to be flung wildly back into one last earthly mission. She’s teetering on the edge between life and death, redemption and damnation. In between the cracks of spirits and humans, there she stings – a sliver in the skin of the world.

When you’ve seen death already, it does not scare you. Naraku’s feeble attempts to erase her again are like the boring stories of children. He’s the villain, and the world is his oppressed. And though her courage is that of a hero, she’s been woefully named the vengeful witch. She finds it trifling to rectify the perception.

But the Big Bad Monster deludes himself in thinking he can kill her. Hell already has a claim on her, and the shinigami patiently waits for her at the gates as she moves through her extended time.

Thus, she strives harder, even if she’s working for things no one else may understand. She’s alone in this world, but her heart disagrees with her. Kikyou knows if she succumbs to her heart, she’ll be just like Naraku. She’ll separate from the mission and go running back to Inuyasha without ever finishing what they started.

Though, she doesn’t blame Inuyasha anymore – maybe for some things, but she knows resolution is close, and whether victory or failure is at the end, she must see it through.

Her time is shorter in this false life, and selfish desires soon fade in her search to end Naraku’s tyranny. She saves a boy’s life, and helps her rival incarnation as much as necessary, despite the devils on her back. Every time Kikyou sees the girl, she feels a hollow, piercing pain in her shoulder reminding her that she isn’t alive.

But here they are at the end. Kikyou soaks in the last warmth of her lover’s arms, and she starts to fade. It’s over for _her_, and quickly, Kikyou wishes that her final moments of feeling his touch were actually days in an alternate life.

The final touch she feels is his lips, so soft and wet, mixed with his tears. She’s never seen Inuyasha cry before, and he’s crying just for her. It makes leaving that much harder.

When she opens her eyes, she sees herself as light. Inuyasha is holding nothing but air, and the white around them is so bright she squints, even though she no longer has a body for it to matter.

“It’s time to go, Kikyou.” A feminine voice traces over the hollow of her soul. She’s been waiting for Kikyou since she was resurrected. Oddly enough, the white-haired shinigami has made her feel less alone, even though her objective has always been so clear.

Kikyou nods and she turns to the woman and sees her compassionate smile. A feeling of relief washes over her. She knows that Inuyasha will not fail, so there is nothing left for her in this world.

The familiar wheel in the sky floats just above her. The woman places a hand on her shoulder, and Kikyou is not used to the intimate, yet esoteric touch.

Kikyou closes her eyes. She thinks of Kagome in an idle second. Kikyou knows that she will one day return.

Some day, some when.

Brilliance folds around her; butterflies kiss the fabric of her mind. Kikyou smiles as she dreams of a better life.

END  



End file.
